45 Second
by athensvt
Summary: "Dalam 45 detik, aku tau aku telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun." - Luhan. EXO Fanfic/HunHan/Chanbaek/Rated T/GS for Ukes/DLDR


**Chapter 1**

 **Title : "45 Second"**

 **Author : SeoSinJeon16**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan (17 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (17 tahun)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **(Bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik orang tua, tuhan, dan diri mereka masing- masing. Serta bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka masing-masing. Cerita ini hanya fikti belakang. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Ide cerita berasal dari otak saya *ciyus.**

 **Warning : GS for UKE. Typo(s). NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE?**

 **Summary : 'Dalam 45 detik, kenapa aku bisa begini?'**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **Happy Reading^_^**

At Kirin Senior High School.

 **LUHAN POV~**

" Luhaannnn! luhannn, yak! XI LUHANNN" teriak seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku pun tak menghiraukannya dan berjalan terus menuju kelas. Setelah sampai di kelas aku pun langsung duduk. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar deru nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Yaa.. suara nafas itu berasal dari sahabatku Byuk Baekhyun yang meneriakkan namaku tadi, tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"Yak, apa kau tuli hah? Aku tadi memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kenapa kau tak menghiraukanku? kau ingin aku mencekikmu dulu, baru kau menghiraukan aku?" teriaknya keras sambil melayangkan tangannya ke kepalaku.

"Appo Baekkie~, tadi itu aku hanya malas meladenimu. Setiap pagi kau bercerita soal Chanyeol yang seperti inilah seperti itulah." Ujarku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Oh jadi kau tak mau mendengarkan aku lagi hmm? Luhan kau benar-benar ingin minta di cekik ya?" ujarnya mulai mencekikku.

"Yak! apa k..au tak saya..ng lagi dengan ru...samu ini hmm, ayol...lah ini s...sa..kit sekali Baek...kie~." untung saja dia langsung melepaskan tangannya itu dari leherku, rasanya aku ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Salahmu juga Xi Luhan, kau kan tau kalau aku kan paling tidak bisa memendam rasa senang, sedih, kesal atau apapun itu. Bukankah sahabat harus saling berbagi eoh?" Balasnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Ny. Byun." Balasku malas. Tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu kelas.

"Cepat masuk Kim saem datang" teriak salah satu teman sekelasku. Seketika kelas menjadi hening.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Kim saem.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Oh Sehun imnida." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

'Perkenalan macam apa itu tidak ada senyum sama sekali, muka triplekr seperti itu, dan lagi nada bicaranya terdengar dingin dan datar. Apa dia kulkas berjalan eoh? Atau dia tidak tau cara memperkenalkan diri ?' ucapku dalam hati

"Sehun-shi silakan duduk di sebelah Xi Luhan." Ucap Kim saem.

"Mwo! Kenapa dia duduk disebelahku saem?" tanyaku kesal.

'Seumur hidup aku tidak mau duduk dengan namja yang bermuka datar seperti itu.'

"Apa kau baru saja berteriak padaku nona Xi Luhan?" tanya Kim saem sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menakutkan.

"Aniyo saem." Balasku lemah

"Ya sudah, terima saja." Ucap tegas

"Hari ini saya tidak mengajar, karna para guru akan mengadakan rapat. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Jangan membuat keributan kalau tidak ingin kena hukum!" ujar Kim saem sambil memasang ekspresi menakutkannya.

"Ne." Ucap kami kompak.

Aku pun melirik ke sebelah kanan, di sana terdapat pria yang dengan wajah datar dan angkuh-nya. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, kenapa dia harus duduk di sebelahku ini membuatku kesal. Karna kesal aku pun menendang-nendang meja yang ada di depanku.

"Hentikan kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku." Ucapnya dengan nada datar 'lagi'

Oh ya ampun, dia membuat ku bertambah kesal karna ucapannya barusan. Langsung saja aku beranjak pergi dari tempat dudukku dan pergi keluar kelas. Sepertinya aku butuh tempat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku ini.

"Yak! Luhan kamu mau kemana?" teriak baekhyun

"Aku ingin mencari tempat yang tidak ada orang berwajah datar." Ucap dengan nada kesal.

-'45 Second'-

*Atap sekolah*

"Ohh~" ucap baekhyun.

Setelah aku panjang lebar menceritakan apa yang membuatku kesal dia hanya menjawabnya dengan 'ohh', Byun Baekhyun kau masuk kedalam daftar orang yang membuatku kesal hari ini. '-'

"baekkie kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Ujarku kesal.

"hehehe... mian." Balasnya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Aish sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kantin sepertinya sudah jam istirahat. Kajja."

 **BAEKHYUN POV~**

"Luhan kau ingin makan apa nanti ku ambilkan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Terserah kau saja Baekkie~." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah." Aku pun langsung pergi mengambil makanan. Saat mengambil makanan aku bertemu dengan kekasihku tercinta Park Chanyeol.

"Chagi~ sedang apa hmm?" tanya-nya lembut sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa kau tak melihatnya Park Chanyeol, aku sedang mengambil jatah makan siangku dan Luhan."

"Yak kenapa kau mengambil jatah makan siang Luhan, apa kau sedang hamil sekarang jadi kau butuh banyak makanan, OMO siapa yang menghamilimu eoh? Padahal kita belum melakukan **'itu'** , apa kau selingkuh dari ku hmm?" ucapnya sambil menatapku selidik.

Aku pun memutar bola mataku malas. Ya ampun kenapa kekasihku bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Apa dia betul kekasihku? Langsung saja ia kupukul dengan sendok yang ku pegang.

"Dasar Park Dobi bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau punya pemikiran seperti itu tentangku eoh." Aku pun melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Ayolah aku hanya bercanda Baekhyunnie~." Ujarnya lembut

"Dasar Bodoh." Aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkannya

 **LUHAN POV~**

Kulihat dari kejauhan Baekhyun sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol. Pertama aku melihat Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun setelahnya Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol lalu pergi ketempat aku berada sekarang. 'Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?'

"Baekkie~ ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Itu Si-Dobi mengatai aku sedang hamil, gara-gara aku mau mengambil jatah makanmu." Balasnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Paling dia hanya bercanda Baekkie~." Balasku

"Tapi bercandanya berlebihan. Dia bilang aku berselingkuh darinya, lalu aku tidur dengan pria lain terus aku hamil. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati kalau kau di tuduh berselingkuh, tidur dengan pria lain, lalu hamil." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal

"Sudahlah Baek tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, lebih baik kita makan sekarang."

"Bukankah kau yang memulai semua ini Luhan. Dengan bertanya kepadaku apa yang terjadi?" Tuduhnya dingin.

"Tanpa kutanyai pun kau pasti akan bercerita pada akhirnya . Bukankah kau orang seperti itu Baek" Kataku datar

"Benar juga sih." balasnya sambil memanyukan bibirnya

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu lalu kita pergi ke atap sekolah lagi, dan bersantai disana." Ujarku semangat

"Oke oke." Katanya dengan senyuman.

'45 Second'

Saat membuka pintu yang menuju atap sekolah samar-samar aku mendengar suara laki-laki. Lalu aku pun berhenti,

"Kenapa berhenti Lu...?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa Baek." Aku pun langsung masuk dan...

TBC

-(bercanda) ^_^

disana ada Chanyeol & Sehun. Kenapa Sehun bisa bersama Chanyeol?

"Omo, chagi apa yang kau lakukan disini hmm? Apa kau merindukanku? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu. Chagi, mianhaeyo soal yang tadi ya. Aku tadi bermaksud mengataimu seperti tadi, aku hanya bercanda . Mianhae kalau aku sudah kelewatan bercandanya." Ujarnya Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Yak jangan bermesraan disini! Carilah tempat yang lain?" ucapku dengan nada kesal.

"Bilang saja kau iri Luhannie~" ejek Chanyeol dengan tawa menyebalkannya.

"Yak, kau ingin ku bunuh hah?" aku pun langsung berjalan kearah Chanyeol lalu mencekiknya dengan keras.

"Lu...ha..han henti...ka..kan kau bis...sa membu...nu...nuhku kal...lau sep...perti ini te...ru..rus." ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata

"Itulah yang aku inginkan Park Dobi."

"Luhan hentikanlah." Ujar Baekhyun menengahi. Aku pun langsung menjauhkanku tanganku dari lehernya.

"Kau cantik-cantik ternyata mempunyai sifat yang menyeramkan juga." Ujar Chanyeol. Aku pun hanya menatapnya sengit.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu." Ujar Sehun.

"Kukira ia punya masalah dengan lidahnya sehingga tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Apa dia tidak tau yang namanya sopan santun eoh?" ujar ku nyaring sebelum Sehun keluar dari atap sekolah. Dia hanya diam sejenak lalu berjalan lagi. Ish dasar tak tau sopan santun. Aku pun mempoutkan bibirku serta menghentak-hentakan kakiku karna kesal tak direspon sama sekali olehnya(Sehun).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama dengan Sehun eoh?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol dengan nada kesal

"Oh tadi aku dan Sehun hanya berbincang-bincang tentang keluarga kami, aku dan Sehun kan bersepupu jadi, tidak apa-apakan kalau kami berbicara seperti tadi. Hei Luhan kenapa kau kesal eoh? Atau kau kesal karna orang yang kau suka berbicara denganku dan tak meresponmu tadi eoh?" ucap Chanyeol

"What the hell? Seorang Xi Luhan menyukai pria bermuka datar seperti triplek itu, Tidak mungkin. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Paling-paling dia yang jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan." Ucapku percaya diri

"Oh~ benarkah itu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Tentu dia yang akan jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan. Aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu." Ups apa yang baru aku katakan tadi, **'bertaruh'** kau sudah gila Xi Luhan.

"Baiklah aku terima taruhanmu, besok kau harus membuktikannya padaku. Jika kau gagal kau harus membersihkan apertemenku selama sebulan. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan membuktikannya. Tidak ada yang boleh bermain curang!" balasku memperingatkannya, mengingat dia sepupunya Oh Sehun yang bisa saja meminta bantuan kepada Sehun agar aku kalah dalam taruhan ini.

*Pokoknya langsung ada di rumah Luhan*

"Eoh kau sudah pulang? cepat ganti baju lalu bantu eomma memberikannya ke tetangga baru kita!" kata eomma

"Tetangga baru?" balasku

"Iya, mereka baru saja pindah ke rumah sebelah kita tadi pagi." Balas eomma

"Oh baiklah." Ujarku baru pergi menuju ke kamarku

Aku pun langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur empukku, lalu memejamkan mataku.

'Hari ini kau bodoh sekali Luhan, kenapa kau bisa berkata tentang **'bertaruh'**. Bodoh sekali, apalagi kau bertaruh dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kenapa seorang Xi Luhan bodoh sekali hari ini?' aku pun memekuli guling yang ku peluk. 'hah bodoh sekali.'

"Luhan cepatlah bantu eomma!" teriak eomma dari lantai bawah.

"Ne eomma." Balasku nyaring. Lalu segera turun kebawah menuju dapur.

"Ini, berikan kepada tetangga sebelah." Kata eomma

"Ne eomma. Apa mereka ada dirumah?" tanyaku pada eomma

"Iya, sekalian ya bantu mereka untuk beres-beresin rumah mereka!" balas eomma

"Baiklah eomma." Jawabku lalu pergi keluar rumah.

Ketika aku berada di rumah tetangga baru aku pun langsung menekan bel rumah tersebut. Tidak lama setelah itu muncullah seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, naneun Xi Luhan imnida. Saya tinggal di sebelah rumah ahjumma. Ini Luhan bawakan sedikit makanan, semoga ahjumma betah tinggal disini." Kataku sopan dengan senyumanku.

"Ne annyeonghaseyo silahkan masuk Luhan. Luhan-ah kau bisa memanggilku Yoon Ah ahjumma." Jawab ahjumma itu.

"Ne Yoon Ah ahjumma." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Silahkan duduk dulu Luhan. Mau minum apa?" Suruh Yoon Ah ahjumma

"Tak usah repot-repot ahjumma, Luhan disini hanya ingin mengantar makanan, berkenalan, dan membantu ahjumma saja. Ada yang bisa Luhan bantu ahjumma?" tanyaku

"Tidak merepotkan kok Luhan, tunggu sebentar ya ahjumma buatkan minuman tidak ada penolakan!" ucap ahjumma lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur rumah tersebut.

"Baiklah ahjumma." Balasku. Lalu ahjumma pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku pun berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Aku melihat sebuah foto keluarga sepertinya, aku pun mendekatinya dan di dalam foto tersebut ada Yoon Ah ahjumma dengan dua orang laki-laki. Tunggu aku mengenal salah satu dari laki-laki tersebut, bukankah itu Oh Sehun.

"Luhan ini minumannya." Ucap Yoon Ah ahjumma setelah menaruh minuman itu di meja.

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma." Setelah itu aku pun langsung meminumnya.

"Ahjumma apa itu Oh Sehun?" tanyaku pada ahjumma. Setelah meminum satu teguk minuman yang diberikan Yoon Ah ahjumma.

"Ne, dia Oh Sehun anak ahjumma, kau mengenalnya?" balas Yoon Ah ahjumma

"Ne ahjumma, dia teman satu sekolah Luhan." Jawabku seadanya

"Jadi kalian satu sekolah ya?" tanya ahjumma. "Ne Ahjumma." Jawabku

"Ahjumma sepertinya aku harus pulang, hari sudah mulai sore." Ucapku pada ahjumma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, gomawo telah memberi ahjumma makanan Luhan-ah." Jawab Yoon Ah ahjumma.

"Ne tidak masalah ahjumma, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi ahjumma." Ucapku lalu menunduk pamit,

"Ne sampai jumpa lagi Luhan-ah." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah keluar melewati pagar rumah Yoon Ah ahjumma aku pun langsung lari menuju rumahku dan masuk kamar lalu memeluk gulingku dan memukulinya. 'Kenapa pria berwajah datar itu bisa tinggal di sebelah rumahku eoh? hah kenapa ini bisa terjadi?' ucapku dalam hati.

'45 Second'

"Luhan cepat turun waktunya makan malam." Teriak eomma dari ruang pun langsung pergi menuju ruang makan lalu dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Bagaimana tadi saat kau memberikan makanan itu pada tetangga baru kita?" tanya eomma sambil menaruh makanan di atas meja.

"Tadi hanya ada seorang yeoja paruh baya tapi masih terlihat cantik namanya Yoon Ah." Jawabku eomma hanya mangguk-mangguk aku pun segera mengambil makan malamku dan memakannya.

"Eomma Luhan sudah selesai. Kalau begitu Luhan ke kamar. Selamat malam eomma." Ucapku sambil mencium pipi eommaku, lalu pergi ke kamar. Aku pun langsung merebahkan tubuhku lalu tertidur.

-Keesokkan paginya

"Pagi eomma... oh ada Yoon Ah ahjumma juga rupanya. Pagi Yoon Ah ahjumma." Sapaku pada eomma dan Yoon Ah Ahjumma.

"Pagi juga sayang./ pagi Luhan-ah." Jawab eomma dan Yoon Ah ahjumma bersamaan

"Eomma, Yoon Ah ahjumma aku langsung berangkat ya. Paipai~" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

*At Kirin High School

Baru saja aku akan masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba ada Chanyeol yang langsung merangkulku.

"Pagi Luhan-ah, kau tidak lupakan apa yang harus kaku lakukan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

'Dasar idiot' ucapku dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan lupa akan hal itu Chanyeol. Lihatlah aku akan membuktikannya kalau dia yang jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan sekarang juga. Perhatikan ini baik-baik Park Chanyeol." Jawabku dengan nada sombong

Saat aku hendak menuju tempat dudukku aku ditahan oleh Baekhyun. "apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini Lu~." Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun." Jawabku menenangkannya. Aku pun langsung duduk di tempatku dan mulai melancarkan aksiku.

"Sehun...Oh Sehun." Karna tak mendapatkan respon aku pun menggoyangkan pundaknya.

"Apa?" jawabnya dingin. Aku pun langsung menampilkan senyum termanisku saat dia balik menatapku.

"Sehun aku ingin bertanya?" ucapku

"Bertanya apa?" balasnya.

'Kenapa saat dia menjawabku aku sangat senang ya?' ucapku dalam hati

"Apa kau menyukai wanita?" tanyaku dengan tampang wajah polos.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat

"Berarti kau menyukaiku dong." Jawabku semangat

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi dijawab dengan singkatnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Tadi kan kau bilang kau menyukai wanita, berarti secara otomatis kau menyukaiku karna tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesona Xi Luhan." Ucapku dengan nada tegas.

"Benarkah itu? Tapi aku tidak terpesona olehmu." Balasnya dengan nada datar.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak terpesona dengan diriku. Orang lain saja bisa jatuh kedalam pesonaku dalam beberapa detik." Jawabku kesal

"Mian, tapi aku tidak terpesona olehmu." Balas Sehun

"Baiklah sekarang kau akan kubuat jatuh kedalam pesonaku dalam 45 detik. Perhatikan ini baik-baik Oh Sehun." Jawab dingin

Aku pun langsung mengatur alarm 45 detik di mulai dari sekarang. Setelah itu aku mulai bertingkah manis dan cantik di depannya. Karna tidak mendapat respon sama sekali aku pun mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya, tapi kenapa tatapan matanya tajam sekali seakan membawaku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Rahangnya yang tegas, kulit putihnya yang menggoda, dan bibir tipis ! apa yang terjadi padaku?

Ting...ting...ting...ting

Itu peringatan kalau waktu 45 detikku telah habis, langsung saja aku memundurkan wajahku menjauhinya. 'apa yang aku pikirkan tadi?' aku pun bertanya-tanya kepada diriku.

Setelah itu Sehun mendekatkan wajahya ketelingaku lalu berkata, "Sepertinya selama 45 detik tadi kau yang jatuh kedalam pesonaku Xi Luhan."

Aku hanya bisa mematung setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu 'apa benar aku telah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya?'

 **TBC/END**

 **Tergantung yang review ^_^**


End file.
